When You Love Somebody
by NotAllGoodThingsComeToAnEnd
Summary: Joe and Demi...Demi and Joe...Best Friends, nothing more, nothing less...but how long can they stay that way?  "Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, till the end of time...but it's cool we're just friends" - Jonas Brothers
1. Chapter 1

**When You Love Somebody...**

**Chapter 1**

_Demi's POV_

"So...," the interviewer grinned maniacally at Demi and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She knew that look and that tone of voice, it did not bode well. She took a peak at the boys out of the corner of her eye and saw they were all tense too, they'd been in this business long enough to know what was coming next,

"So," the interviewer said again and then sat forward suddenly, "How's the love life going Demi?" He said it in a rush, as if to catch her out. Demi smiled, a fake smile but only those closest to her could tell, unfortunately, that just happened to include the three boys sitting around her. Demi mock-sighed and rolled her eyes, "What love life?" she asked. The interviewer scoffed,

"Oh come on, Demi, beautiful girl like you," his eyes raked up and down her body and Demi suddenly wished she hadn't agreed to wear a skirt this morning, "Must have a boyfriend," he continued.

Demi laughed, not her usual 'I love life laugh', this one was bitter and she saw Nick and Kevin glance at her, then at each other in concern, while Joe took out his phone and began texting. Demi was slightly disappointed that Joe didn't seem to be concerned about her the way his brothers did.

"No, honestly, no boyfriend, I'm young, free and single!" Demi hoped that would be the end of it, but of course, life is never that easy,

The interviewer grinned again and Demi really started to hate this man, "Weeelll any crushes? What about these boys here?" He pointed to Nick and Joe, Kevin was already taken so luckily he didn't have to answer these awkward questions anymore. Demi felt her phone buzz as the interviewer questioned her,

**Twitter Update from joejonas - **_**interviews, interviews, don't ya just love em...**_

and then underneath she saw she had an actual text from Joe...so he hadn't been ignoring her. Demi looked up and smiled at the interviewer then discreetly checked her phone again,

**Message from Joe, The Cute, Funny One -**_** Stay strong girl :P The interviewer's a dick, I know, just don't let him know how madly in love you are with me, my fan girls might just kill you! :P :D**_

Demi couldn't stop herself from laughing, first at the fact that Joe had obviously been at her phone and changed his name, she'd have to give out to him later. And then at his obvious attempt to cheer her up. She turned to wink at Joe and he stuck his tongue out and smiled his goofy, crooked smile back.

The interviewer cleared his throat, "Demi?" Demi turned back and realised she hadn't answered the question, she looked at the interviewer and smiled, it was time to have fun, "Oh, yeah, I mean the whole of the teenage girl population is in love with these guys, it's ridiculous, especially Nick." She turned to grin at Joe who just raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Joe, but everyone just seems to think Nick is better looking," She saw Nick shoot her a confused look and Joe looked hurt, "But," Demi continued, "I have to say that _I_ am seriously crushing on..." Demi paused, leaned towards Joe and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, the interviewer gasped and leaned forward again, and Demi saw Joe smile, he had caught on to what she was doing, he just knew her so well.

"Crushing on who Demi?" The interviewer was getting impatient now, sure that Demi was about to admit to their 'Jemi' love, Demi leaned forward into the mike and saw the look of alarm on Nick and Kevin's faces, she couldn't help but burst out laughing, which gave her time to whip out her phone a post a quick Twitter update,

**ddlovato - **_**Sometimes you gotta say things to get people off your back, doesn't mean they're true! :P**_

She leaned forward again and whispered in to the mike, "I love_...Justin Bieber_!"

The interviewer froze, "What? I mean, I thought..." He gestured to Demi and Joe's entwined hands and when they both innocently raised an eyebrow in response, he just sighed, "Nevermind."

The rest of the interview was spent teasing Demi about her 'crush' on Justin, or teasing the boys about his fan base becoming nearly as big as theirs.

Finally the interview was over and they all stood up to leave, the interviewer came over and pulled Demi into a hug...she did not like this man, he was far too touchy-feely.

"No hard feelings about the personal questions Demi?" the interviewer said as he let her go. His eyes once again raked her body, checking her out, pausing at her chest before returning to her face. Demi shivered, completely grossed out, this guy had to be at least 40. She just smiled not sure what to say, when thankfully, the boys came to her rescue.

Kevin shook the man's hand, gave him a brief smile, then walked out the door, clutching his phone to his ear, already talking to Danielle. Then Nick shook his hand too, said a quick, "Thanks Dude!" and walked out.

Joe stepped up to the interviewer and smiled, but Demi was worried when she saw it wasn't his usual heartstopping smile, instead, it was his, 'I don't like you AT ALL' smirk. The interviewer stuck out his hand, obviously not knowing Joe's smiles as well as Demi did, and Joe took it, crushing it, a lot harder than he had to. "Nice to meet you," he said, his tone obviously implying otherwise. He let the man's hand go and turned towards Demi, "Shall we go?" He smiled, offering her his arm, he bowed to her, "Madam."

Demi laughed and linked arms with him, they skipped down the hallway and stopped when they were sure they were out of sight. Demi pulled Joe into a hug, "Thank you! I hate guys like that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Joe's POV_

"So, I'm thinking that Demi is crushing on someone!" Joe turned sharply to look at Nick, who continued speaking, "Wanna see if we can find out who it is?" Nick grinned evilly and Joe smirked, he had to admit, he was really curious, "Sure!"

Joe looked around for Demi and saw her with the guy who had just interviewed them. He saw the man grab her and hug her. He really didn't like that guy, the whole way through the interview, he had been checking Demi out and he was just too old to be thinking about a 17 year old girl like that, although, Joe had to admit that she had been looking beyond sexy recently, he loved her black hair.

He heard Demi let out an uncomfortable laugh as the man settled his eyes on her chest. Joe felt his anger begin to build, and turned to Nick, "C'mon," he nodded his head towards the interviewer and saw Kevin was already making his way over. Nick began to walk over and Joe followed. When the man stuck out his hand for Joe to shake, he smiled, and saw Demi throw a concerned glance his way as he crushed the man's hand. He let out a satisfied grunt when he saw the man wince, "Nice to meet you," Joe said sarcastically, then let his hand go and turned to Demi. Putting on the charm, he bowed and held out his arm to her,

"Shall we go, Madam?" Demi giggled and slipped her arm through his, and Joe saw the interviewer shoot him a knowing look before they started to skip down the hall. Once they turned the corner, they stopped and Joe felt Demi's small arms wrap around his waist.

"Thank you!" he heard her whisper, "I hate guys like that!" Joe smiled as he wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her as close as possible, "Me too, Dems," He pulled away and looked at her in concern, he could see through all her layers of make-up the bags under her eyes, and now that he had the chance to look, he saw the tired sadness in her eyes too.

"Dems, are you ok?" He asked her, concerned. Demi sighed, " Honestly, Joe, I'm fine just being stupid." Joe frowned, he hated hearing her put herself down, "Demi, Dem look at me," he placed one hand on each cheek, "Demi, tell me what's wrong!" he demanded.

Demi looked at him and sighed again, "Nothing Joe, it's just..." she paused and Joe raised his eyebrows, willing her to continue, "I dunno I'm just feeling lonely, I guess. I mean my last serious relationship was Trace," Joe felt himself tense up at the mention of her ex, he really hadn't liked him, "And I'm starting to think I should just give up on guys," she trailed off, her eyes slipping away from Joe's. Joe felt his throat tighten a little, he hated when Demi was sad. He wrapped his arms around her again and she rested her head on his shoulder. He had to wonder how even in 5 inch heels, she still barely reached above his chin, "Dem, it's ok, you're not being stupid, I know exactly how you feel. I get lonely too." He heard her sniff and stood back, once again cupping her face, "Hey babygirl, don't cry!" He brushed away her tears with his thumbs. She moved in for another hug and Joe gladly accepted, even when she cried, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. "Dems, we can be lonely together!" He exclaimed, trying to cheer her up. He felt her head move to look up at him and he looked down at her. She had stopped crying and now had a smirk firmly planted on her face. She raised her eyebrows,

"Joseph Jonas, are you suggesting we be friends with benefits," she said teasingly. Joe tried to stop the images that flickered through his brain at her words, he really did, but it was no use. He felt his skinny jeans become even tighter and he stepped back a little, hoping Demi wouldn't notice. She looked up at Joe and seemed concerned at his reaction to her words, "Joe, are you ok? I was just messing, honest." She moved to step closer again, but Joe stepped back just in time, "Joe, what's wrong?" Demi looked hurt,

"It's nothing, Dem," Joe managed to squeak out, "I..." he was saved by Nick rounding the corner. He stopped when he saw them, taking in Joe's panicked look and the way he was holding himself away from Demi, "Hey guys, c'mon, it's time to go!" Nick ran over to them and grabbed Demi's arm, "Race ya back!" And with that Demi sprinted away, as fast as was humanly possible in those death traps she called shoes. Nick turned to smirk at Joe, who could only smile back gratefully, "You ok there, Joe, need anything, a cold shower perhaps?" And with a wiggle of his eyebrows he was off after Demi. "I'll let them know you'll be a while," he laughed as he disappeared around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Demi's POV_

I slid into the car and sat waiting for Nick and Joe to arrive, so that I could gloat about winning the race back to the Hummer. Kevin was already in the car but he was on the phone, once again, to Danielle. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention and when he turned to me, I pointed to the phone, and mouthed "Tell her", I pointed to myself and mouthed "I say" and then I waved. Kevin winked at me and smiled, a genuine big brother smile, full of affection, "Demi says hi," he waited a few minutes before relaying Danielle's reply back to me, "Dani says, 'Hi Demi' back and she will text you soon about a girly night, because she wants all the goss on your Justin crush." Kevin grinned goofily and Demi stuck her tongue out at him, "Tell her she should check my twitter more often, and I can't wait for the girl's night."

Kevin told Danielle what Demi had said and Demi turned her attention to Nick who had just opened the car door and climbed in. He sat next to her and then something seemed to cross his mind and he moved to sit beside Kevin with a mischievous glint in his eye. Demi scowled, first Joe, now Nick? "Seriously, do I smell or something," she burst out. Kevin, who had just hung up the phone, looked confused, while Nick just smiled widely. "No Demi" Nick said, holding back a grin, "Now why would you think that?" Kevin glanced at Nick, knowing something was up and before Demi could reply he blurted out, "Where's Joe?"

Nick started laughing, he didn't seem to be able to stop himself and Kevin shot Demi a 'What The Hell' look, which she responded with an 'I'm Just As Confused As You' shrug. When Nick finally managed to compose himself, he told them that Joe would be along soon, he just had something that needed taking care of..._urgently._

_Nick's POV_

After another 10 minutes, Joe finally arrived, looking flushed and a little bit guilty. I smirked at him when he realised that the only free seat I had left him was beside Demi. The first question out of her mouth was, "Where were you, Joe? What took you so long?" And of course, me being the 17 year old guy that I am, I couldn't help but burst out laughing again. I saw Kevin shoot me a worried look out of the corner of his eye, probably wondering if my diabetes was messing with my brain!

"Yeah, Joe, what were you doing?" I managed to choke out, while he glared at me. "Nothing," he muttered while sitting as far as was possible from Demi. He yanked his phone out and focused his attention on that. I was about to retort when my phone buzzed and I look down,

**Message from: Joe Has Better Hair Than You - **_**Nick please, don't mess with me right now!**_

I scowled at the obvious fact that he had been messing with my phone. I sent back a quick reply,

**Message to: Joe Has Better Hair Than You - **_**Sorry, Dude, got a bit carried away...not that I blame ya, Demi's HOT :P but she's all yours bro ;) P.S My hair is x100 better! :P**_

Joe looked up from his phone and shook his head at me, smiling ruefully. I just winked back, then pulled out my iPod, put the buds in my ears and lay back, trying to get some rest.

_Joe's POV_

I looked up from my phone, smiled at Nick, then shook my head. My little brother had a great sense of humour, though he didn't get much credit for it as most people only saw his 'serious side'.

I glanced down at my phone as it buzzed again, and saw I had a new message. I clicked into it.

**New Message From: Demikins :) - **_**Joe, I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong, please, just tell me what it is and I'll fix it :(**_

I frowned at her, we were sitting less than two feet apart, she could just talk to me like a normal person. But she gestured towards Kevin and Nick and then back towards my phone, ok, she wanted to keep it private, I appreciated that,

**Message to: Demikins :) - **_**Dems, you honestly did nothing wrong! :P Why do you think you need to fix something? :)**_

I heard Demi sigh and the tapping of her Blackberry keys at a ferocious speed,

**New Message from: Demikins :) **_**- Because! You went all weird on me out in the hall...and Nick's doing his thing where he knows something he shouldn't and you're practically sitting on the door of the car in your attempt to stay as far the hell away from me as you possibly can! :( Joe, I'm sorry for whatever I did ok? :(**_

I forced the air out of my lungs as I finished reading and glanced at Demi. She was looking straight ahead, but I could tell she was hurt and pissed off by her body language. I looked back at my phone and sent another text,

**Message to: Demikins :) - **_**Demi it's nothing really, lets just forget this...and you're just being Paranoid with Nick, no-one can truely understand what's going on in that head of his :P**_

I slid closer to Demi as I sent the text, so that my jean-clad thigh brushed against her bare one...man I loved skirts. I felt Demi gasp at my closeness and smirked, so I affected her to huh?

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Let me know what you think :D I'm open to any constructive criticism :P Please review, honestly, nothing motivates me more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Demi's POV_

I sat beside Joe in the car...well not really beside, seeing as he seemed to be trying to get as far away from me as he could. I looked up at Nick, who had his head resting back, eyes closed, bobbing his head to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. Kevin was gazing out the window, seemingly content. I turned back to Joe and who was frowning down at his phone, so I whipped out my beloved Blackberry and sent him a quick text. I saw him turn towards me with a confused look on his face, so I gestured towards Kevin and Nick, not wanting them to know there was something wrong. I pointed at his phone again, to indicate he should text me back, and he did,

**Message from: Joe, The Cute, Funny One - **_**Dems, you honestly did nothing wrong! :P Why do you think you need to fix something? :)**_

I glanced over at him and sighed, ok, there obviously was _something _wrong, I texted him back**,** taking some of my frustration out on my poor phone keys,

**Message to: Joe, The Cute, Funny One **_**- Because! You went all weird on me out in the hall...and Nick's doing his thing where he knows something he shouldn't and you're practically sitting on the door of the car in your attempt to stay as far the hell away from me as you possibly can! :( Joe, I'm sorry for whatever I did ok? :(**_

I heard Joe sigh heavily, but kept staring straight ahead. So I had absolutely no warning that Joe was moving towards me, until I felt his jeans brush against my bare thigh. I couldn't hold back a gasp as his smell invaded my senses. Joe's smell, there was no way to describe its affect on me, it made me want to get as close to him as possible and made me start thinking about him in ways that were nothing to do with us being best friends. I vaguely felt my phone buzz and realised that he must have text me back. But I was too distracted to even check.

"Demi," Joe breathed in my ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. I snapped out of my trance and turned my head towards his. We were close, _very _close. I saw Joe's eyes flick down to my lips and I did the same to his. "I..." I opened my mouth to say something, but Joe cut me off, placing a gentle finger on my lips. He slowly removed his finger and I bit my lip as he moved even closer. We were so close now that our noses were practically touching, my brain was overloading, all that was going through my head was 'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, he's gonna kiss me!' I felt Joe reach out and caress my arm, leaving, yet another trail of goosebumps. His eyes were dark with desire and I moved by body closer, I was practically in his lap. I was sure he was going to kiss me when suddenly we were interrupted by a snort. I saw Joe's eyes widen as he seemed to come to his senses and we both jumped apart.

At the same time, we both swung in the direction of the noise and saw that Kevin was sleeping peacefully, obviously having snorted in his sleep. I turned to look at Joe whose look of alarm had changed to one of relief, matching my own. I quickly checked on Nick, only to see he was still deeply engrossed in his music, his eyes still tightly closed.

I started to process what had just happened, then realised that I wasn't in any state to and instead, pulled back out my Blackberry, tweeted, then shut my eyes and tried to rest, smiling as I felt Joe move closer so that our thighs were touching again.

_Joe's POV_

'Shit!' I thought, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Damn Kevin and his stupid dreams!' I was so close to kissing her! And I'm pretty sure she wanted to kiss me too. I felt my eyes fall on her, seeing her relaxing like that made me smile. I looked her up and down, enjoying the way her black skirt rode up her tan thighs and that her purple top dipped just low enough to give me a teasing view of her cleavage. I heard Nick tut and turned to look at him, he winked at me and mouthed "caught you checkin her out' and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I just smirked and shifted closer to her so that we were touching again. I heard her sigh contentedly, and I turned to smirk at Nick, who just raised his eyebrows in an amused manor.

I felt my phone buzz and saw I had another twitter update from Demi,

**Twitter Update from ddlovato - **_**I seriously love my besties, the jonasbrothers :D You guys are the best!**_

I smiled as I read it, then logged into our Jonas Brothers twitter account and tweeted,

**jonasbrothers -**_** ddlovato we seriously love you too, Guurrrlll :D Besties for life :P xxx**_

I smiled to myself, knowing that Demi would probably reply when we were back at the hotel and that would probably start up a 'jemi/nemi frenzy'. I was glad that Nick considered Demi as a friend only, and she considered him a brother. I really had no idea what I would do if 'Nemi' ever happened! I sighed and closed my eyes, shaking the thoughts from my head. I started to fall asleep, dreaming about 'Jemi'.

Demi woke up suddenly and looking out the window, realised that the car was back at the hotel. She saw the mountain of paparazzi outside, flashing their cameras already, though no one had exited the car. The flashes must have been what had woken her up. She looked around to see that all three boys were still fast asleep, she knew they were heavy sleepers, she'd had to try and wake them up enough times to know that. She decided to try Joe first as he took the longest to wake. She slid towards him, 'God, he looked so adorably sexy when he was asleep', she thought. Then mentally chided herself, 'no, Demi, bad Demi, _best_ friend...NOT _boy_friend'

"Having fun?" Demi turned sharply to see Nick, who had either been finally woken by the paparazzi, or had never really been asleep, snickering at her. "Eh, y-yeah," she stuttered out, "I was just trying to figure out how to wake him up, for your information!"

Nick snorted derisively, "Sure, Dems, suurrrrreeee," he winked at her and she just stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up and wake your brother," she muttered, pointing to Kevin before turning back to Joe. She reached out to caress his cheek, then remembered that Nick was probably watching, so instead, she placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly, "Joe," she said softly, "Joe, you gotta wake up, were at the hotel."

Joe muttered softly and tried to turn away, Demi was getting impatient now and shook Joe a little harder, "C'mon Joe," she said louder. His eyes flew open, and Demi's impatience flew out the window when she saw that confusion in his eyes. He reached out to grab her hand and brought it to his cheek, he rubbed his stubble against her hand and Demi couldn't hold back a moan. His eyes flew wide open and they both wheeled round to look at Nick and Kevin, who had missed what just happened, 'thankfully!' Demi thought.

Kevin was scolding Nick and holding his cheek, obviously Nick had decided, unlike Demi, that it would be best to wake Kevin up as quickly as possible...in the least gentle way possible, by poking him in his cheek.

Demi turned to look back at Joe and felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he looked at her with a pondering expression on his face. She cleared her throat to get Kevin and Nick's attention and purposely turned towards the door, making sure they were ready, before opening it. She stood out and was blinded by the flashes and deafened by the hundreds of questions being hurled at her.

No matter how many times this happened, Demi would never be able to get used to this, she felt herself shrink back against the car, a terrified expression on her face. She couldn't see or hear anything but the flashes and thousands of words being thrown around, there was no way forward, they had formed a wall around her, trapping her against the car.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist and she tensed up, until she heard Joe's voice mutter in her ear, "S'ok, Dems, I gotcha."

She turned her head to look at him, but she still couldn't see anything because of the flashes, Joe seemed to sense this, pulled her closer and started to lead the way towards the hotel lobby. They got to a place where there was less paparazzi, but there was still plenty around. She sensed Nick come up behind them and place a hand on her back and saw Kevin move in front of her, the Jonas boys were effectively forming a bubble around her, to protect her. She felt Joe's arm loosen around her waist and she clutched at it, whimpering, "Don't let go, _please_!" she begged. He saw Joe shoot her a concerned look and once again tighten his grip on her waist. She leaned into him and sighed with relief once they reached the lobby, where there were no paparazzi allowed.

_Joe's POV_

I opened my eyes a crack, trying to gatherwhere I was and what had woken me up. I saw Demi's face soften as I looked at her in confusion, ah, she had woken me up. Her hand was still on my shoulder, so I reached down to bring it to my face. Don't ask me why, I have no idea why, but it just felt right. I rubbed my cheek against her hand, and felt a jolt go right through my body, as she let out a little moan, that moan made my _little friend _very happy! I mentally groaned, not again!

We both turned to see Nick and Kevin hadn't even noticed what had happened, 'Good,' I thought, 'that could have been awkward.' I turned to look at Demi again who was still gazing at my brothers with an amused smile on her face. Thoughts started running through my mind, about us, our friendship and what had been happening recently. She seemed just as attracted to me as I was to her. She turned towards me and blushed, then cleared her throat and turned towards the door. She threw a glance at her over her shoulder to check we were ready, then opened the door. The noise was deafening and there were thousands of flashes.

I mentally cursed myself for not going first, I was obviously still sleepy. I quickly scrambled towards the door and turned to look for Demi. She was cowering against the car and she look absolutely terrified. I felt my anger begin to build as I saw the bastards with cameras push closer and closer to her. Couldn't they see she needed space! I hurried towards her and slipped a hand around her waist, I felt her tense up so I bent down to reassure her. she relaxed and looked up at me, but I could tell by her expression that she couldn't see because of the flashes. I pulled her closer and began to push my way through the crowd, pulling Demi with me.

I stopped when we got to a pocket of air and turned to look for Nick and Kevin. I caught their eyes and nodded towards Demi, knowing they would understand. Kevin jogged over and stood in front of her, while Nick came up behind. I reluctantly started to retract my arm from her waist, until I felt her grab it and beg me not to let go. I happily pulled her close again, but I shot her a worried look all the same, she was really spooked. We reached the lobby and I felt, rather than heard Demi sigh with relief. She had her face buried in the side of my chest and she didn't seem to want to let go.

Kevin walked over to the reception desk to get our keys and I shot Nick a 'Help Me' look. He caught on and moved towards Demi, placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her, "You ok there Dems." I felt her tense up when he touched her, but relax again when he spoke, but otherwise, she didn't respond. Nick shot me a 'You're On Your Own' look and with a quick "Sorry Dude," he hurried towards Kevin.

I cursed him, he was always useless with anything that was 'female weirdness' as he described it. I placed my other arm around Demi and pulled her into a tight hug. I could feel her shaking and my anger towards the paparazzi came steaming back. I muttered random words in her ear, trying to calm her down, and it seemed to be working. She stopped shaking and I saw Kevin and Nick gesture towards the lift, indicating that we should follow them up when Demi was ready.

Eventually, she pulled out of the hug and gave me a shakey smile, "Thank you," she said gratefully and i just smiled down at her, God she was cute. "No problem," I said brightly and then began to drag her towards the lift, "C'mon Dems," I whined, "I'm hungry!"

I heard her joyous laugh as we reached the closed lift doors and I pounded the button. I turned to smile at her, I loved when she laughed, and that was why I was acting like nothing had happened. If I thought about it too much, I might go back out a punch one of those paparazzi, and Disney would definitely NOT be happy with me then.

**Hey guys, glad so many of you have favourited the story :) But I've still had no reviews :( *hint* *hint* ;) Anyway Really sorry that I haven't uploaded in AGESSSSS...but I've had a lot to do...hopefully this extra long chap makes up for it :D Hope you enjoy...R&R 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Nick's POV_

Kevin slid the keycard into the slot and the red light turned green. He opened the door and I grabbed my bag and followed him inside, "Hey," he called from somewhere up ahead, "Was Demi ok?" He sounded really worried, Kevin really cared about Demi, she was like a little sister/daughter to him even though he was only 5 years older.

"Yeah," I said and looked around the room, "Just a bit spooked is all." I looked at Kevin again, who seemed to be getting more worried by the second, "Maybe I should go and see if-" I cut him off, "Joe's taking care of her Kev, and besides, we have her room key, right? So she'll have to come see us before she goes to bed anyway." Kevin seemed to be reassured, so I wandered round, assessing the room. TV, cooker, microwave, kitchen counter, two-seater couch. I wandered towards the bedroom and dumped my bags on one of the beds. I was half-way out the door when something occurred to me, I turned around slowly and realised that, yup, I was right, two beds...t.w.o...

I walked out to where Kevin was checking that the microwave was working, "Hey, Kev," I called, he turned to look at me. "There are only two beds! Go and claim the other one before Joe arrives and kicks up a fuss!" Kevin's eyes glinted and he hurried towards the bedroom. He walked out after having deposited his bags on the other bed.

"So, Joe's gonna sleep on the couch then?" He asked. We both turned to look at the two-seater and laughed. "Are you kidding, Kev," I asked, "even Demi, tiny person though she is, would be too tall for that couch!"

Kevin laughed, then seemed to think of something, "You know what," he said, "We'll put Joe in with Demi, we shouldn't really leave her alone anyway, but especially after she's just been practically attacked by the stupid paparazzi!"

I thought about this. I wasn't so sure it was a good idea to let those two stay in the same room. You could have cut that sexual tension in the car with a knife. And Joe's been checking Demi out a lot lately...he so wanted her. Her too, that look I caught her giving him, was full on lust. I decided I wouldn't say anything, after all, they were cute together, worst case scenario, they finally realise what everyone has been trying to tell them for years, they're perfect for each other. I thought so too, 'jemi' all the way! I smiled at Kevin in agreement, this should be interesting.

_Demi's POV_

I caught Joe giving me concerned glances out of the corner of his eye as the elevator began to rise. He saw me looking and quickly snapped his eyes forward, I sighed, "It's ok Joe, I'm not gonna freak out again, I promise." I gave him my brightest smile, but he only frowned back at me, "Demi, you're a 17 year old girl, it's ok to act like it!"

I frowned trying to figure out what he meant, but just then the doors slid open and we stepped out onto the 8th floor. "815 and 820, right?" Joe asked me. I nodded and we stopped outside 815. "Think they're in this one?" I asked and Joe just shrugged so I knocked. A few seconds later, Nick opened the door, a wide smile on his face. "What are you grinning at?" I asked him suspiciously. "Something beautiful," he replied and winked at me. I blushed then giggled and felt Joe come up behind me and grab my hand.

"C'mon Dems," he said, I saw him shoot Nick a nasty look and wondered why, "Let's go check out your room!" He said excitedly. Kevin heard him and shouted over, "It'll be your room too, Joseph." We turned to look at each other in confusion. Nick snorted, "Only two beds," he explained, gesturing towards the bedroom. "I'll sleep on the couch, then," I heard Joe say and turned to look at him. I felt slightly rejected. What was wrong with sleeping in the same room as me? Nick snickered, "Joe, even this midget here," he ruffled my hair affectionately and I took a swing at his arm, "couldn't fit on that couch."

Joe sighed in defeat and turned to look at me, "You tired yet or do you wanna hang here for a bit?" I thought about it, then realised that I didn't want to be alone with Joe until I got my raging hormones under check, so I opted for the second option.

"So.." Nick said a little while later. We had just been watching CSI on TV. Joe, Kevin and Nick had somehow managed to squeeze onto the couch and I was sitting on the armrest nearest to Joe, my head leaning on his with my feet, which he were currently massaging, in his lap, it sounds like an awkward position, but trust me, I was comfortable. We all looked at Nick, waiting for him to continue his sentence,

"So Dems," He turned to look at me and I felt my heart sink, he was up to something, "Tell us all about your JB crush!" My eyes widened and flicked towards Joe until I realised he meant Justin Bieber, not Jonas Brother. I composed myself and giggled nervously, all three brothers were looking at me curiously. "Come on guys," I whined, "You know I just said that to get the interviewer to leave me alone."

Kevin winked at me, "Yeah Demz, we know that you'd never go to the darkside, I'm sorry to say we'd have to disown you if we found out that you were a 'Belieber'" He mock shivered and I just rolled my eyes. "But," Nick protested, he was not going to give me a break tonight, "We also know that your crushing on someone!" Nick raised his eyebrows suggestively and flicked his eyes towards Joe. I gasped, realising that he knew. I thanked God that Joe was still playing with my toes and Nick had his back to Kevin.

Joe looked up at me sharply when I gasped, "So who is it Dem?" He said, a little harshly, I faked ignorance, "Who is what?" Joe rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb Demi, who ya crushin on?" he said the last part in a high pitched girly voice and nudged me with his elbow. He obviously hadn't realised how precariously I was positioned on the armrest as I flew backwards. I landed on my shoulder on the floor and groaned. I looked up to see all three Jonas boys surrounding me. Joe reached out to lift me up so that I was sitting, "OhmygodDemi," he said in a rush, " I am so so sorry!" I looked at the tears swimming in his eyes and couldn't help but laugh, "Relax Joe, I've had worse." Nick and Kevin had backed off when they heard me laugh, reassured that I was fine, and I was, I was going to have one hell of a bruise on my shoulder in the morning, but like I said, not something I haven't had before.

Joe gazed at me suspiciously, trying to assess how badly I was really hurt before he would let me up. "Oh for God sakes, Joe, I'm fine!" I muttered impatiently, shoving at his shoulder so that he would let me get up. He did, reluctantly. Nick and Kevin had gone into the kitchen and had now remerged.

I saw Nick look at me with a twinkle in his eye, "So Dems," he started off, but I didn't let him finish. I threw my arms up in the air, stretched, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and let out a loud yawn. I saw Joe's eyes go down to my stomach and realised my tank top had ridden up, revealing my flat stomach, toned from so much working out and my belly button piercing. He looked me in the eye and his eyes were dark with desire. I blushed and hurriedly yanked my top down to cover myself. I turned looked back at Kevin, who looked bewildered and Nick, who was still smirking, God I hated that stupid smirk. I ran over and hugged them and said goodnight. Joe waved to his brothers and grabbed our keycard off the counter.

Nick walked us to the door, still smirking. "Now, no funny business, you two," he said, mock-sternly, "I'm not ready to be an uncle just yet!" he winked at me and then he slammed the door in our faces.

* * *

**This one is for maggiebethclare who left me a lovely review :) maggiebethclare this story loves you! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Joe's POV_

I looked at Demi and she just laughed. "Your brother sure is a strange one!" I smiled at her, happy that we seemed to be back to normal and whatever awkward tension that had been hovering around seemed to have vanished. "Let's go check out the room," I said excitedly, "Bet ours is better than theirs!" I pulled Demi down the corridor, until we reached room 820. We stopped and I reached over to put the card in the slot, when I stopped, something about the numbers on the door was really...familiar? I finally figured out what it was and I turned to Demi with a big smile on my face. She was looking at me weirdly, probably wondering why I hadn't opened the door yet. "Hey, Demi, it's your birthday!" I smiled brightly and Demi looked worried, "No Joe," she said slowly, as if talking to someone who didn't quite understand what she was saying, "my birthday isn't for, well ages, I can't believe I'm going to be 18!" She stopped and started to look angry, "I can't believe you don't know your own best friend's birthday! It's only five days after yours, it's not that hard to remember, God you are so-" I placed my hand over her mouth and she glared at me. I laughed and shook my head, "No Demi, really look!" I pointed to our room number, "820, 8/20, see, get it now?" Demi's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and then she smiled, one of her perfect Demi smiles that could practically light up the whole planet, "Cool," she said. "See," I gloated, "I didn't forget your birthday!" I waited for her reaction, but she seemed to be thinking hard about something. She smiled suddenly, "Hey Joe, what room are your brothers staying in again?" she asked. "815, why?" She just looked at me, waiting for me to catch on to her train of thought, which I always did, we just think so alike. I thought for a second. "Oh!" I said, copying her earlier expression, "Cool," I echoed her.

"So, yeah, randomness," she said, "Now can you please open the door, you crazy person!" I laughed and did as she asked. We walked in and saw that are room was the exact same and Kevin and Nick's. I walked into the bedroom and flicked on the light. I called Demi over and we looked at the room, then each other. At the exact same time, we sprinted towards the bed laughing and dived on. Yeah, our room was practically identical to Nick and Kevin's, with one difference, we had one GIANT king-sized bed, while they had two little singles.

I laughed and we landed next to each other. The bed groaned and I turned towards Demi and pulled her close. "You ok?" I asked her, she sighed and looked up at me, pulling away a little, my arms instantly ached to hold her again, "Yes Joseph, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Ooo full name, she so did not want to talk about what was on her mind right now. So I let it go. I smiled, "Just making sure," I said lightly. She smiled at that and wriggled closer again. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed happily. After a few minutes, we hadn't moved and I heard Demi's breathing slow down and become steady. I was sure she was asleep, so I unwrapped my arms and stood up.

I looked down at her. She was sleeping peacefully, still wearing her tank top and jean skirt. I considered waking her up to get in her pajamas, so she would be more comfortable, then decided against it, she just looked so peaceful. She rolled over a little and moaned in her sleep. I hit my head, trying to drive the sudden images of Demi, very awake and moaning, doing things to me that were definitely _not _legal, not until she was 18 at least. I went and grabbed a spare blanket from the wardrobe and a pillow from the bed, being careful not to disturb Demi, who was whimpering in her sleep. I frowned, wondering if she was having a nightmare. When she was silent again, I decided everything was ok and set up my make-shift bed on the floor. I went and turned out the light and lay down.

I was awoken by Demi whimpering and crying out in her sleep. I sat up suddenly and ran to turn on the light. She still didn't wake up and I glanced at the clock. Half-past midnight, we'd gotten 2 hours sleep. I went over to the bed, wondering if I should wake her or let the nightmare ride itself out. She called out again,

"_No, please, don't leave me, I need you!"_ and then _"No, please Trace, I don't want to do that, please don't make me!"_

Shit! I mentally cursed. She was literally begging that _thing_ to leave her alone. God that must be one scary nightmare. Her ex-boyfriend just screamed danger, i had hated him, and the way he had treated her, like she wasn't even worthy of him, when the truth was, it was the opposite way around. I had been relieved when they had finally broken up, though she still hadn't told me why, I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

She whimpered again and I decided it was time to wake her up. I placed a hand on her cheek and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Demi, Dems honey, wake up, your having a nightmare."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at me, they were filled with fear, "Tr-Joe." She seemed relieved to see me. She sat up suddenly and looked all around the room, as if checking for danger. I sat behind her and pulled her to me so that she was sitting in my lap. I started to massage her shoulders, something I do when she gets stressed and she leaned her head back against my shoulder. I bent down to whisper in her ear, "Hey babygirl, you ok?" I asked. She had her eyes closed, she shivered at my cool breathe on her hot skin. She started to reply but her words stuck in her throat, she cleared it and tried again, "Yessss," she said huskily, breathlessly, enjoying the feeling of my hands on her shoulders. I continued to massage her shoulders, being careful not to touch where she had hurt herself earlier. She moaned when I got to her neck and gripped my thigh tightly, "Ooohh Joe, yess, right there!"

It was a combination of those words, the ways she said them and the way her hand was gripping my thigh that made me lose control.

* * *

**O_o Cliff hanger :P I'm sorry, I had to! Anyway thanks to Eme123 for her amazing review! I think I love you a wee bit Eme123 :)  
Anyway, off to the oul country to see the relations amárach! Should manage to get another chapter up before the weekends out :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Kevin's POV_

I sighed loudly and collapsed on the couch. Nick had already gone to bed and Joe and Demi had left for the night. I threw my phone onto the table and ran my hands through my hair. I thought back on the conversation I had just had with Danielle, we had been talking about Demi's freak out and Danielle seemed just as concerned as I was. I remember Danielle's first major panic attack when it came to the paparazzi, it took her at least two days to stop jumping at every noise! My brothers and I had grown up with this, but Demi had just recently kicked off and because she was with us, this shit was being forced on her faster than it should have. I suppose the fact that most of the people out there with cameras were big, fully grown men, whereas Demi was just a petite 17 year old girl, didn't help. I sighed again, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep until I made sure that Demi was ok. I'd never felt so protective of anyone in my life, not even Nick. Nick sometimes jokes that Dani and I should just adopt Demi and I hate to admit it, but he really is a clever kid and seems to know exactly how responsible I feel for her.

I decided to go and check on her, knowing that I'd never sleep properly if I didn't, Joe would be useless if she was still freaking out, although he did seem to have some magical power over Demi, no-one could calm her down faster, he knew just how to push her buttons and it was the same with Demi for him. I pondered this as I walked out the door and towards their room. They really were perfect for each other, I know I'd feel conflicted if they ever got together, I'd be happy for them, happy for Joe and happy for Demi, but I'd also feel protective of Demi, and of Joe...I'd be confused to say the least. I stopped outside their door and continued to muse, at least Joe would be better for her then the usual guys she went out with. I mean, come on, tattoos, piercings, long, shaggy hair, they just screamed 'lock up your daughter', or well in my case, 'lock up your Demi'. Maybe that's why Demi liked them? She was a rebel, the sweetest kindest, most caring rebel I had ever met, but still a rebel, none the less, she seemed to always want to push the boundaries, especially where she still had control, not Disney or anyone else. I'd talk to Nick about it later, he always knew best when it came to other peoples relationships. He was useless when it came to his own, but he was a great matchmaker. He knew Dani was the one for me, before I did!

Suddenly I heard a deep moan, which snapped me out of my revelry. I frowned as I heard Demi's voice, "Oooo, yess Joe, right there!"

Jesus, what were they doing in there? I pounded furiously on the door, "Joseph Adam Jonas, open this door immediately, Demetria Lovato, you better not be-"

I was cut off by the door opening, revealing Joe's irritated face. "God, Kevin, keep it down, people are trying to sleep, do you know what time it is?" I narrowed my eyes at him, but he wouldn't quite meet my eyes. I pushed passed him, not knowing what to expect, but calming down as soon as I saw Demi sitting up, fully clothed, in the bed. I frowned when I noticed it was a double bed and turned to Joe, who seemed to know what I was thinking and gestured in exasperation at the floor, where I saw he had made a make-shift bed for himself.

"You ok, Kev?" I heard Demi ask and turned towards her. She was looking at me in concern and I nodded, "Yeah, sorry, I just came to-" Joe cut me off, "Kevin, you realise we have to be up in less than 6 hours right?" I frowned at the clock, then realised he was right. I'd talk to Demi tomorrow, I decided. I turned towards the door, "Ok, just wanted to say night," I gave them both a wave, which Joe rolled his eyes at, man he was cranky when you woke him up! I turned towards the door and heard Demi leap off the bed. She grabbed me round the waist and gave me a squeeze, "Night Kev, love you," she whispered in my ear, I pulled back and said, "Night Demi, love you too," I winked at her and she giggled. I turned towards Joe who was glaring at me, "Night bro," I said, "Night Kevin," he said through gritted teeth. Man he needed to chill. I walked out the door, wondering what his problem was.

_Joe's POV_

I felt myself get hard at her words and stopped massaging her neck, trying to control myself but failing. I slowly let my hands fall to her arms and spun her round to face me. I bent towards her lips, determined to kiss her this time, when I was interrupted by someone trying to break down our door, "Joseph Adam Jonas, open this door immediately," I sighed and looked down at Demi who was frozen in my arms, her eyes locked on mine. I sighed as Kevin continued to shout and saw Demi's eyes close as my breath hit her lips. I sprang up off the bed and opened the door, fighting the desire to kill Kevin. I opened the door and he glared at me suspiciously, I realised that he must have heard Demi and I'm guessing he came to the conclusion that we were doing what I had hoped we would have been a second ago. I decided to play it cool, even though the lower half of my body was begging me to jump back on the bed with Demi,

"God, Kevin, keep it down, people are trying to sleep, do you know what time it is?" I let all my irritation seep into my words, trying to make it seem like he had just woke me up. I didn't meet his eyes, afraid he would see something there. I felt him push past me and let him, not wanting him to realise how _excited_ I was. He stopped when he saw Demi and I smiled smugly, then he turned towards me frowning and I gestured towards where I had been sleeping before Demi woke up. I saw Demi frown at it, but then she turned back to Kevin, asking was he ok. He started to make up an excuse about why he was here, when I cut him off, eager for him to leave the room, so I could take care of my _problem. "_Kevin, you realise we have to be up in less than 6 hours right?" I saw his glance towards the clock and sighed happily when he decided to leave. He waved us goodnight, but Demi bounded over him and tackled him into a hug, "Night Kev, love you," I heard her whisper, "Night Demi, love you too," he muttered back with a wink. She giggled and I glared at them, jealousy coursing through my veins, even though I knew it was completely innocent, I couldn't help it. He said goodnight to me and I replied, through gritted teeth, my _problem_ becoming more insistent by the minute. He glared at my rudeness and finally left.

I looked around for Demi and saw her bent over her suitcase, giving me a nice view of her ass. And I will say it again, I LOVE SKIRTS! She stood up and turned around, pajamas clutched in her hand. She smiled at me and scurried towards the bathroom. I sighed, trying not to imagine what she was doing, Then wondered exactly what I was going to do with my very excited little friend. I took off my shirt and decided I'd leave my jeans on until she came out of the bathroom, not wanting to make it too obvious how happy I was to see her.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Demi dressed in very short purple pajama shorts and an oversized black Jonas Brothers Concert t-shirt. It registered somewhere in the back of my mind that I should probably comment on the shirt as I ran my gaze up and down her amazing legs. I forced my gaze up to her face and saw that she was smirking. She walked towards me, "Nice t-shirt," I managed to get out, She smiled, "Yup, you guys are always with me when I sleep," I smirked, "So you really wanna sleep with me that bad huh?" Demi blushed and I had to stop myself reaching out to brush her cheek. I closed my eyes and composed myself. I turned towards the bathroom and told her I'd be back in a while. I grabbed my phone, hoping she didn't see and rushed in to lock the door.

* * *

**Hope you guys like :) R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Demi's POV_

I saw Joe glare at Kevin until he turned and walked out the door. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous. I walked over to my suitcase, wanting to get out of these jeans. I grabbed my purple pyjama shorts and frowned, I loved them, they were comfy, but I was sleeping in a room with Joe and they were very short. But the only other bottoms I had brought were full length and it was way too hot for them. Ah well, I'd deal. I grabbed my JoBros t-shirt, knowing that Joe would get a kick out of it and walked over to the bathroom, smiling at Joe on the way and locking the door.

I changed into my pyjamas, then stepped over to the sink and washed all the make-up off my face. After brushing my teeth, I stepped over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. I stopped short when I saw Joe standing there shirtless. Damn, did he even know what an effect he had on me? I was currently fightly the urge to jump on him and lick his perfectly toned, tanned stomach! I flicked up to meet his eyes, wondering if he caught me checking him out. But his eyes seemed to be firmly glued to my legs, damn, I knew these shorts were too short. I felt a smirk grow on my face as he continued to run his eyes up and down my legs. I gazed at his abs again and my eyes got lower and I realised just how happy he was to see me. Shit. Joe Jonas had a major boner. My smirk grew wider as he met my eyes and I took a couple steps towards him. He looked alarmed and cleared his throat, "Nice t-shirt," he blurted out and I smiled, "Yup, you guys are always with me while I sleep," I said happily. Joe smirked and said, "So you really wanna sleep with me that bad, huh?" I blushed, he had no idea. He closed his eyes, then practically ran towards the bathroom, stopping to grab his phone on the way.

I sat down on the bed and laughed to myself. I turned on the TV, trying not to think about what Joe was doing or I might just go and knock on the door, and ask if I could help! I cursed him in my head, 'damn Joe Jonas and his stupid sexy body!' I don't know how I was gonna stay just friends with him if I felt the urge to jump the poor guy every time I saw a little skin. I pulled out my phone and checked my twitter. There were a few stupid comments about my whole 'Justin Bieber Crush', like

"Ohhh the fight must be heating up between ddlovato and SelenaGomez, watch out Selena, Demi's after your man!"

I decided to ignore them, but sent a quick text to Selena, making sure that she knew I was joking. There wasn't really a feud between us, sure we had a fight, she said some horrible things about Joe and I defended him. No one disses my boys! Not unless they wanted me to go all 'mama-bear' on their asses. But she apologised and I forgave her,after Joe had. We were still friends, just not best friends, I mean, people grew apart, that's life!

There were also a lot of excited tweets about Jemi and Nemi going around, I smiled, 'Nemi' haha Nick wishes! Then I started to think about 'Jemi'. I had tweeted a while ago that it was never going to happen but believe me, it wasn't because I didn't want it too! I just knew that Joe didn't like me in that way. I wasn't his usual type and he wasn't mine. I was interrupted from my musings by a knock on the door. I ran to open it, wondering who would still be up this late. Nick smiled back at me when I opened the door and I was about to ask what he was doing here, when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

_Nick's POV_

I woke up to my phone ringing, 'Superstition' by Stevie Wonder. I loved that song, but I still did not appreciate being woken up by it at 1:15am! I answered the phone, not bothering to check who it was and buried my face in my pillow as I muttered "Lo?"

"Nick!" I heard Joe's voice hiss in my ear, "I need your help!" I groaned, "Joe its-" He interrupted me, "Yeah Nick, I know it's late, but I need your help!" I groaned, sitting up, as much as I'd deny it if anyone ever asked, I really loved my big brother and I'd do anything for him, "What do you need and why are you whispering?" I asked. "I'm whispering because I don't want Demi to hear and em I need you to come over and distract her! I eh have a problem, another problem!" I laughed, catching on at his tone of voice, "Twice in a couple of hours, Joe? Damn Demi's really got you goin' crazy!" I teased. I heard Joe groan, "Please Nick, I don't think she noticed and I wanna keep it that way, can you please just come over and distract her?"

Ok I'm sorry I'm a 17 year old hormonal male, so Joe's words set off a series of scenarios in my head. Demi was hot and I was single hmmm...

"Yeah sure I can distract her," I said suggestively. Joe growled, he literally growled. I laughed, "Feeling possessive are we Joe? And come on man, you're my brother, I'd never do that to you...there is a Bro Code you know!" Joe snorted, "Just get here asap Nick!" and hung up.

I jumped up and decided against looking for a t-shirt, Demi had seen me in just boxers thousands of times and I needed to distract her somehow. I kid, I kid! Kevin was still asleep and I made sure I was quiet as I crept out the door and sprinted down the corridor. I knocked on the door. Demi opened it and smiled, I smiled back and pulled her into the room, still trying to think of an excuse as to why I was here so late.

She looked at me like I had grown two heads and I just laughed and launched myself onto the bed, bouncing up and down like a five year old, "Come on Dem!" I said, loud enough so Joe would hear. She frowned at me, then seemed to decide to let it go and jumped up onto the bed too. We jumped up and down on the bed, laughing our heads off for a full 5 minutes. Us, two 17 year old, almost-adults, who are each paid enough to save up for a house in a month with no bank loan...yeah, we're mature!

After 5 minutes, I collapsed on the bed, completely wrecked. I felt Demi collapse beside me, sitting with her legs crossed, she peered down at me, "Tired already, Nicholas," she teased. "No, actually, Demetria," She scowled at the use of her full name, "I just thought that you might be, you know seeing as you're a girl and all, not as strong as us boys!" She narrowed her eyes and jumped on me. Man she was strong! She straddled my waist and forced my arms above my head, pinning me to the bed. "Take that back!" she demanded an evil glint in her eye. "Never!" I laughed maniacally. She grinned and started to tickle me. "Demi, please stop, Demi, I take it back, please, just stop!" I begged, but she didn't. Within minutes, I was a drooling wreck. She bent down to whisper in my ear menacingly, "Never, ever tell me I'm not as strong as a boy, Nicholas Jerry Jonas!" And then I heard someone clearing their throat. I quickly sat up and Demi tumbled off me.

Joe was standing there, glaring at us, "Was I interrupting something?" He asked coldly. Demi laughed, "Ewwww, Joe really, me and Nick?" Joe smiled at her, from where she had landed, on her back at the end of the bed, upside down. I laughed as well, it was ridiculous, me and Demi were the very description of a platonic relationship. Joe looked reassured, then smiled at me, "Hey Nick, you're looking kinda tired," he said. I yawned, I was actually wrecked, "Yeah, I think I'll be off, night guys!" I scurried towards the door, followed by Joe, who clapped me on the back and said, "Thanks man." I smiled at him and gave him a quick Bro hug. Then went on my way.

_Joe's POV_

I walked out of the bathroom, ready to face Demi. I spent at least five minutes after I had finished, building up the courage to be able to look Demi in the eye. Word of advice guys, never fantasise about your female best friend, especially if said female friend will be sleeping in the same room as you. I stopped. Demi was straddling Nick, he was half naked, only wearing boxers and her face was extremely close to his. I felt an instant shot of anger and betrayal rush through my body. I cleared my throat and Nick sat up, knocking Demi, who tumbled to the end of the bed. She smiled up at me and I fought the urge to jump on the bed and demand that she get on me like she had been on Nick. Instead, I glared at Nick and asked, "Was I interrupting something?"

Nick opened his mouth, but Demi started laughing,"Ewwww, Joe really, me and Nick?" I smiled down at her and realised how stupid I was being, I knew Demi didn't think of Nick like that and I also knew that Nick would never do that to me.

I looked back at Nick, who still looked worried that I was going to explode at him. I smiled at him, letting him know everything was ok. "Hey Nick," I said, "you're looking kinda tired." Nick yawned, agreeing with me and told us he was going to bed. I followed him to the door and thanked him. He gave me a hug, then walked out the door. I closed it and turned back to Demi, who was lying on the bed, looking at me, smiling.

"Joooeeee," she said, in a baby voice. Uh oh, she wanted something. She laughed at my aprehensive face and held her arms out to me, "I want a hug," she pouted. I laughed and hurried into her arms. I pulled her tight against me, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. She smiled up at me, "Hi Joe," she said cutely. "Hi Demers," I replied, tipping the tip of her nose with my finger. She crinkled up her nose and I just lay there in awe of her cuteness.


End file.
